Time to Reveal a Secret
by yummycake110
Summary: Kuroko and Aomine decide to reveal their relationship, and they decide to do it in a flashy way. (Aomine x Fem! Kuroko) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuna was sitting in between Aomine Daiki's legs while watching TV on the couch. The couple was dating in secret for two months already and they were madly in love. They decided to stay the night at Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko looked up at her boyfriend and then moved up to kiss him. The kiss made Aomine blush and gave Kuroko a small smile. This time, Aomine lifted Kuroko's face and then Aomine kissed her passionately. By the time they were done with their make-out session, the two were gasping for air. They both smiled warmly at each other and Aomine hugged Tetsuna from behind and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Kuroko turned back and looked at Aomine with a small smile. "I think it's time to tell everyone about our relationship, Daiki."

Aomine looked down at Tetsuna with a grin, "Let's tell them tomorrow. If we're going to tell people, we should do it in the flashiest way possible."

"Of course, that's my Daiki." said Tetsuna as she pulled Daiki down for another kiss.

The two then began to formulate their plan to reveal it to everyone.

* * *

><p>The next day which was a weekend, Seirin had a practice match with Kaijo. It was a friendly match which ended in a tie. They changed and then both teams decided to walk home together. The guys all wore their regular T shirts and basketball shorts. Riko wore her regular T shirt and shorts. Tetsuna was a completely different story. She wore a baby blue, low collar, v neck T-shirt which was short and exposed her stomach when she lifted her arms. It exposed a part of her back in the middle. It also accented her curves and exposed her collarbone and all of her neck. She also wore a pair of short jean shorts which barely reached a third of her thigh. It showed everyone her pale legs which were long and skinny. She left her hair down and it made her face even prettier. The guys from Kaijo and Seiren kept checking her out unconsciously. They couldn't help but stare her. They noticed how pale her skin was, how long her eyelashes were, how her lips looked so soft, how she had such nice curves, how tiny her waist was, and overall how pretty she was.<p>

As Kaijo was going to go on a separate path, Kise decided to give Kuroko a hug. Kuroko tip toed to reach the blond revealing her pale stomach. When he hugged her, he noticed some marks on her back, neck, collarbone, stomach, arms, legs and thighs.

"Kurokochi, what are all of these purple marks all over your body?" asked Kise as he was inspecting one of the marks closely.

"Yea, Kuroko. I've been wondering too." said Kagami as he inspected one of the marks also.

"They look like hickeys." added Kiyoshi.

Kuroko looked at Kaijo and Seirin with a small smile. "Kiyoshi-sempai, that's because they are hickeys, silly."

"WHAT?!" cried Kaijo and Seirin together.

Kagami then began to count the marks all over Kuroko's body. "But there are more than thirty!?" cried Kagami incredulously.

Tetsuna winked at them and said impishly, "There's more under my clothes too. There are tons of them all over my body."

"Where did you get so many?" asked Riko in disbelief.

"From my boyfriend of course. He knew that I had a practice match with Kise so he marked me all over to 'mark his territory' –whatever that means- and told me to wear this to show you guys my hickeys." replied Tetsuna smoothly.

Kise and Kagami were crushed. They wanted to confess to Tetsuna sometime soon, but now their hopes were crushed because she had a boyfriend.

"How is your boyfriend like? Who is he?" asked Hyuuga curiously.

Kuroko thought about it for a while. Then she turned to Hyuuga, "He's someone you guys would never approve of. He has a short temper and is a loud idiot. He looks like a delinquent. He's only nice to me because I'm special. Oh! And he plays basketball too, of course."

"You can't date someone like that!" exclaimed Izuki.

"He must be terrible!" said Koganei.

"No way am I going to let Kuroko date someone like that!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"I'm not going to let Tetsuna be tainted like that!" snorted Kasamatsu.

"My perfect angel is gone!" said Moriyama.

Kuroko ignored the basketball players and turned to her coach. "Sorry, coach! I can't make it to next week's practice because me and my boyfriend are going to go on a date at the amusement park!"

Riko just nodded and said, "Okay, I understand. Have fun with your boyfriend on your date."

"Thanks, Coach!" yelled Kuroko as she ran towards her apartment.

Kaijo and Seirin then began to talk about Kuroko's boyfriend and how they would never leave her with a guy like that. Kise and Kagami proposed that they follow Tetsuna on their date next weekend and they all agreed. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kasamtsuchi~ Wait a minute! I need to make a phone call!"<p>

"What do you want Kise?" answered Midorima gruffly as he picked up the phone.

"Oh! It's terrible! Kurokochi got herself a boyfriend!" Then Kise began to repeat what Kuroko said and how many hickeys she had on her body and how they were going to follow then next week at the amusement park.

Midorima said to him, "I don't care!" and then hung up the phone.

Midorima was lying and was seriously worried. Takao saw the look on Midorima's face and asked him what was wrong.

"Takao, I feel like going to the amusement park next week. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yay! Shin-chan going to the amusement park! Shin-chan's going to the amusement park!"

* * *

><p>Kuroko then called her beloved boyfriend. "Everythings going as planned. I love you! Goodnight sweetie!" Tetsuna then made a kissing sound and said, "I love you!" again and hung up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine got the call from Kuroko. It was his turn to start the plan now.

* * *

><p>Aomine was staring at a text from Tetsuna during basketball practice. It read, "I love you." Aomine was blushing and was smiling like an idiot.<p>

"What's that idiot smiling about?" growled Imayoshi.

"He's been like that the whole day." hissed Wakamatsu.

"Momoi, why is Aomine so happy today?" asked Sakurai.

Momoi of course knew what was going on. Tetsuna and Aomine told her that they were dating and informed about the plan. Momoi and Akashi knew about the plan and Akashi was supposed to tell Murasakibara that Kuroko had a boyfriend and that Seiren was going to stalk them on their date. Murasakibara agreed to stalk Kuroko with Midorima and Takao that day.

Momoi smiled and said to the three basketball players, "That's because his girlfriend agreed to go on a date with him next weekend at the amusement park."

"WHAT?! THAT IDIOT HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" cried Imayoshi and Wakamatsu.

"What kind of person is Aomine's girlfriend?" asked Sakurai curiously as he looked at Aomine as he was looking at his phone again.

Momoi thought for a moment. Then she began to talk. "She is a nice girl. She is petite and cute. She is kind and compassionate. She likes to read and doesn't eat much. She is quite shy and likes to hide behind Aomine a lot. She is really patient too. She is smart. She is the one who helps Aomine study. She is skinny and has pale skin and is like a doll. She likes basketball too."

Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu gaped at the description of Aomine's girlfriend.

"Aomine can't date someone like that!" cried Sakurai.

"That girl deserves someone better!" cried Imayoshi.

"You must be lying!" yelled Wakamatsu. "Oi! Aomine! Get over here!" yelled Wakamatsu. Aomine walked lazily to Wakamatsu.

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, why?" asked Aomine.

"Describe her to us."

Aomine then describe his girlfriend the exact same way as Momoi described her. The basketball players were disbelieving and demanded to see a picture. Aomine then turned on his phone and then showed then a picture. In the picture, Aomine's girlfriend had pale skin like a model's. She had long legs and curves. Her body was on the petite side. Her stomach was flat and her hands looked so delicate. She looked like doll. The only thing was, in the picture, the girl was wearing a hat which shadowed her face making it unrecognizable. Her hair was in a ponytail and the hat covered most of her hair. Too was shocked at the sight of the girl who was like a doll.

"How did someone like _you _become _her boyfriend_!?" cried Wakamatsu.

Aomine looked at Wakamatsu impishly and said, "That's because she knows how _good _I can be."

Wakamatsu and Imayoshi looked at Aomine disbelievingly. They stalked away and then went back to their basketball practice.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, Sakurai noticed something on Aomine's body. They were on his back, chest, arms, shoulders, and some other areas. They were purple and could be seen even though Aomine was so tan.<p>

"Aomine, what are those?" asked Sakurai while pointing to one of the marks on his chest.

"They look kind of like hickeys." said Wakamatsu while poking one of them.

Aomine swatted Wakamatsu's hand away. "That's cause they are hickeys, idiot!"

Imayoshi inspected the marks on Aomine's body. "There are so many of them on your body!"

"My girlfriend gave them to me because she got jealous of some girls who were watching us practice." replied Aomine smoothly. "Stop touching them, Wakamatsu!" yelled Aomine as he swatted Wakamatsu's hand away again.

Aomine then left leaving an open mouthed Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu.

"I wonder who his girlfriend is." said Imayoshi.

"Me too." agreed Wakamatsu.

"If you're so interested just follow them on their date. They have a date next week at the amusement park remember?" said Momoi.

The three basketball players decided to follow them on their date next weekend and then left the locker room. Momoi then took out her ohone and called Akashi. "Akashi, I led them to the trap. It's your turn now."

* * *

><p>Akashi hung up the phone and began to call Murasakibara. "Atsushi, it seems that Tetsuna has a boyfriend. Go find out who her boyfriend is."<p>

Murasakibara was shocked and then Akashi hung up the phone. Murasakibara called Midorima and asked him if he knew. Midorima said that they were going to moniter Kuroko on her date and Murasakibara wanted to go with Midorima and Takao to moniter the date.

Akashi smiled and texted Kuroko. _I have finished. _


	3. Chapter 3

Seirin and Kaijo stared open mouthed in the bushes because of Kuroko's boyfriend. He really did look like a delinquent. He had a hat on so his face was covered because of the shadows. Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukada all got sick on the day of the date so they couldn't go. They decided to split up. Hyuga and Riko. Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu. Kagami and Kise. Izuki and Hayakawa. Moriyama and Koganei. Kobori and Mitobe. They would tail them and try to see who her boyfriend was.

* * *

><p>Takao was mystified by Murasakibara and Midorima. How did they not know that was Aomine? It was so obvious. Even his voice sounded like Aomine's. Not to mention he tanned skin and muscles built from basketball. Takao decided to play along with them. The trio went around stalking the happy couple. Takao decided to enjoy the show and not interfere with anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Too was shocked. They girl really was a beauty. She was pale and delicate. She seemed patient with Aomine. Her legs were long and her waist was small. She seemed so small compared to Aomine. She would always walk around with her hand in Aomine's. Unfortunately, she wore a hat so her face could not be seen. They followed the couple around in the bushes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daiki. Our teams, Kaijo, Midorima, and Murasakibara are so stupid. Do they really think we don't see them?" said Tetsuna.<p>

Murasakibara and Midorima hid behind a bright red pole that obviously did not cover them well. Kagami and Kise hid behind the bushes. Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi hid behind some of the game booths. Mitobe and Kobori hid behind a trash can. Izuki and Hayakawa pretended to be workers at the amusement park. Moriyama and Koganei hid behind the rollercoasters. Riko and Hyuga were in disguise. Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu would hide in the rollercoaster lines to spy on them. All of their hiding spaces attracted more attention than hiding them well.

"They really are idiots. How do they not know we are dating? I mean I am the only one with skin this tan and dark blue hair like this. And you are the only one with teal hair like that." said Aomine.

Kuroko sighed. She looked at Aomine and said, "While we are here, might as well have some fun."

Aomine agreed and then they headed towards the rides.

* * *

><p>On Seirin and Kaijo's side of stalking, things were not going well. The teams kept meeting each other so often that they just gave up and stalked them as a big group. When they saw the couple get on the ride they immediately threw out Koganei and Mitobe to follow them. "Go follow then on the ride." hissed Riko.<p>

On the ride, Kuroko and Aomine decided to have some fun with Seirin. Somehow, Kuroko and Aomine's seat and Koganei and Mitobe's seats were right next to each other. Kuroko looked at Koganei who was wearing a pair of ridiculous sunglasses that were star shaped and was neon orange. Then she looked at Mitobe who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat. She sighed and whispered to Aomine. "My sempais are stupid so let's have some fun messing with them." Aomine agreed and then began action.

"Hey, Tetsuna! Aren't your sempais sitting next to you?"

"Yea, I think they are. Koganei-sempai? Mitobe-sempai?"

Koganei and Mitobe looked flustered and ddn't know what to do.

"Eye am velly solli. I doo note knoo any bode name Koganei or Mitobi. Eye am velly solli. We coom froom Hawaee" aid Koganei in very bad Engrish with a heavy Japanese accent.

Kuroko then said, "Hmm. Really?" in Japanese. Then she began to talk in perfect English. "Are you having fun in Japan? How is it in Hawaii?"

Mitobe and Koganei became even more flustered. And then as they were trying to think of a response, the ride began. At the end of the ride, Koganei and Mitobe looked like they were sick, but Kuroko and Aomine looked refreshed.

* * *

><p>Then they decided to go ride the ride that flips you over. Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu decided to follow them on this ride. Aomine saw his teammates on the ride in the seats in front of him and Kuroko. "Tetsu, can we mess with my teammates now?" asked Aomine with an evil grin. "Be my guest." said Kuroko.<p>

Kuroko then loudly said, "Daiki, aren't those your teammates in front of us? You should go talk to them."

Aomine said, "That really does look like them. Let's go sit closer."

The Too players were troubled. They took out their disguises and put them on. Sakurai put on a cap and put on some glasses. Imayoshi put on a fake mustache and took out a newspaper. Wakamatsu put on an enormously big rice hat and a pair of huge sunglasses that covered his face.

Aomine and Tetsuna moved to sit closer to them and then the ride started. The Too players' disguises fell off and then Aomine saw them. He mouthed to them, _Caught you._ After the ride, the Too players who were looking a little green, ran away as fast as they could. Daiki snickered and Tetsuna sighed at the sorry sight of the players.

* * *

><p>Midorima and Murasakibara decided to pretend to be ice cream vendors. Kuroko and Aomine immediately recognized the green and purple hair and then they walked closer to the players. They saw that Murasakibara and Midorima didn't notice Aomine yet. They looked at each other and then decided to pick on their former teammates.<p>

"Um, excuse me. Can we buy one swirl ice cream?" said Kuroko.

Midorima asked, "Why not two? One for you and one for the young man."

Aomine rejected it and then paid for the single ice cream. The couple then sat on a park bench directly in front of the ice cream store and then began to eat the ice cream. The shared the ice cream cone together and they would lick it at the same time, making their tongues entwine sometimes. Then Kuroko got some ice cream on her cheek. Aomine laughed and then licked the ice cream off her face. Murasakibara and Midorima nearly broke the ice cream store's machine with brute strength while looking at the happy couple.

"How dare he do that to Kuro-chin." murmured a very agitated Murasakibara.

Seirin and Kaijo in the bushes had to hold Kagami and Kise down to stop them from ruining Kuroko's date. Somehow, they still didn't know that her boyfriend was Aomine.

* * *

><p>Then they decided to go into the haunted house. Everyone stalked them in this one. Riko and Hyuga would follow them when they wait in line. Kasamtsu and Moriyama would wait for them at the exit. The rest of Kaijo and Seirin would be monsters in the inside along with Too, Midorima, and Murasakibara who had the same idea.<p>

"Hey! That looks a lot like Riko-sempai and Hyuga-sempai!" cried Kuroko as she pointed to them

They immediately froze.

"They wouldn't be on a date here, Tetsu." said Aomine lazily as he caught on to what Kuroko was doing.

"Ehh! But they're not kissing or anything so they're not on a date!" cried Kuroko.

Riko took the cue and then pulled Hyuuga into a deep, passionate kiss with her. Kuroko blushed and then walked away. Kuroko was happy that she took a picture of that before they noticed. Hyuuga was crushed. That was his first kiss. Riko stopped tailing Kuroko and Aomine to try to revive Hyuuga.

Kuroko and Aomine went together into the haunted house. Izuki and Koganei came out as ghouls to scare the couple. Kuroko freaked out and then began to hug Aomine. They two that scared Kuroko began to bristle. How dare her boyfriend let her cling to him like that. Then Hayakawa and Mitobe came out as ghost. Kuroko was scared again and began to hide behind Aomine while pulling his shirt. Aomine mouthed, "_Thank you" _and then walked and Mitobe were shocked to see Kuroko react like that. Teppei and Kobori came out as demons and then scared Kuroko and Aomine from behind. Kuroko became completely untrusting of the haunted house and then just closed her eyes and held Daiki's hand. Sakurai, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu came out as skelotons and then Kuroko screamed. Kuroko clung tightly to Aomine and then walked in that position. Midorima and Murasakibara came out as werewolves and then Kuroko clung even tighter to Aomine. Finally, near the end, Kise and Kagami came out as zombies with very realistic special effect and Tetsuna completely freaked out. Tetsuna just hid inside of Daiki's shirt for the rest of the time and then hugged him under the shirt. Kaasamatsu and Moriyama saw this at the exit and were about to follow them but then got a call.

"Help! Help! Hyuuga fainted!"

* * *

><p>Soon all of the basketball players met each other. Somehow, they still didn't get what was going on and then they decided to help each other with their stalking. Then they heard a noise coming from the bushes. They looked and then saw a sight that made them blush. A couple was making out in the bushes behind the haunted house. Kagami noticed something.<p>

"Hey! Isn't that Kuroko?!" cried Kagami.

"That is Kurokochi!" yelled Kise.

"That's Aomine!" yelled Sakurai.

The basketball players blushed even more. Kuroko and Aomine were kissing passionately and when they stopped they were gasping for air. Suddenly, Aomine and Kuroko stopped kissing each other. Aomine's lips trailed down Tetsuna's neck. His hand began exploring her body and Tetsuna clung to Aomine.

"Ngh. D-Daiki." panted Tetsuna. She was blushing and then saw the basketball players spying on them. She smirked and then ignored them.

Aomine then began to take off Tetsuna's shirt. The players finally snapped. Some of them held back Aomine and Murasakibara carried Kuroko. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami and Hyuga began to interrogate Aomine.

"What do you think you're doing to Kuroko?" growled Kagami.

"Aominechi! What are you doing?" cried Kise.

"Aomine seems to be looking for a death wish." said Midorima while holding his lucky item which was a pocket knife.

"What do you think you're doing to my precious kouhai?!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Mine-chin wants me to crush him." said Murasakibara.

You can't go stealing other people's girlfriends!" said Sakurai.

Aomine and Kuroko burst out laughing at the basketball players. Aomine put his arm around Kuroko's waist and then Kuroko hugged Aomine back.

"Me and Daiki are dating." stated Tetsuna.

"We were wondering how long we needed to wait for you to catch on. We even made it so obvious." laughed Daiki.

The couple kissed each other to show them that they were really dating and then laughed again that the frozen basketball players. Then they began to walk away and Kuroko winked at the basketball players. "Don't bother us. We're going to have some fun."

Kuroko then looked at Takao who was enjoying the show and said, "Thanks for letting us have more fun."

Takao laughed and then yelled back to the retreating figure, "No problem."

The happy couple then left together and then began to have their own "fun."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to let you know that this is not the last chapter. I would like to write maybe one or two more special chapters for this series. Thank you for reading.


	4. special chapter

Kagami twitched in annoyance. He doesn't even know why he needs to go wake that stupid Ahomine up. Seirin and Too decided to have joint training camp during Golden Week. Kagami grumbled as he opened the door. He threw off the blanket and then began to yell, "Oi! Aho-" He was interrupted by the sight in front of him. He threw the blanket back over the bed and then ran out the door and slammed it shut. Too and Seirin who were worried because of the noise rushed out to Kagami.

"What happened?" asked Hyuuga with a worried expression.

"Did something happen to Aomine?" asked Imayoshi.

Kagami just stayed silent and pointed to the door. He then took a deep breath and then opened the door. He motioned for everyone to stay quiet. Rhey all went in the room and then Kagami threw off the blanket. Everyone widened their eyes at the sight.

Kuroko and Aomine both lay there sleeping together. Aoimine was in his boxers only. Kuroko only had on her bra and panties. They were lacy and black and barely covered anything. Kuroko was using Aomine's shoulder as a pillow and Aomine and Kuroko lay there cuddling. Kuroko then snuggled closer to Aomine saying something about being cold. Finally, Kuroko realized that snuggling closer to Aomine won't provide enough heat. She got up and then began to rub her eyes.

The basketball players had their eyes wide open. _What the hell happened last night? _

Kuroko then opened her eyes and everyone could tell that she was still drowsy. The way she did everything made it seem like she was drunk. The way she moved was quite clumsy. She then glanced around the room. She then smiled a drunk smile.

"Everyone's here!" said Kuroko with a wide grin plastered across her face.

The basketball players sucked in all their breath. They were so surprised at the change of how Kuroko acted.

Kuroko then crawled to the edge of the bed. She then looked up at the looming figure in front of her. It was Kagami.

"Why, it's good to see you, Taiga." giggled Kuroko.

_T-t-taiga?! _thought everyone in the room.

Kuroko then lifted the hem of his shirt.

"K-Kuroko?" asked Kagami with a blushing face.

Kuroko just ignored him and continued to observe his stomach. She then kissed his abs.

"Wahh! Taiga has such a great body. So strong!" giggled Kuroko as she gently stroked his abs.

Kagami fainted from an overdose of cuteness and everyone in the room blushed.

Kuroko then moved on to the next victim. She chose the one closest to Kagami. It was Imayoshi. Kuroko got off the bed and then stood in front of Imayoshi. She took off his glasses and then put them on her face. She went closer to his face and then asked him, "Can you see me? Am I cute?" Imayoshi was left as a blushing mess and Kuroko chuckled. She began to edge towards Sakurai.

"Ryou~" said Kuroko.

"K-Kuroko-san?" stuttered Sakurai as Kuroko began to stroke his cheek.

Kuroko then smiled a seductive smile and said to him, "Too cute." Kuroko then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him trembling as he squatted down trying got his blushing face.

Kuroko then turned towards the other players. She then began to fumble with her bra.

"It's getting hot in here. Can you help me take it off?"

All the basketball players fainted and Kuroko was puzzled. The Momoi came in.

"Tetsu! I have your vanilla latte!" Momoi stepped in and then found the mess of basketball players and then sighed.

"I guess I'm too late." sighed Momoi.

She then turned to Kuroko. "How many times do I need to tell you and Dai-chan that you can't play Jankenpon where you take off your clothes anymore!"

* * *

><p>"When Tetsu wakes up and didn't drink her vanilla latte yet, she will be like that." explained Momoi.<p>

"I am very sorry." apologized Kuroko as she bowed at 90 degrees.

At the memory of how Kuroko acted, the boys fainted again and Momoi sighed.

She turned towards Kuroko and then shook her head and tsked.


End file.
